The foxes
by PokeKidFiction
Summary: A young trainer has to deal with so much. He came out that he was gay, but can't come out about his other sexuality. He is a Pokephiliac. When he runs across his two male fox Pokemon Eevee and Fennekin, he joins in with them and has a bit of fun! Lemon Gay Pokemon sex YAOI M/M/M pokemonxpokemonxhuman threesome and pokemonxpokemon Changed name because I didn't like the name.


One shot

Disclaimer Pokemon is copyright to its copyright holders.  
I hold no claim on the Pokemon franchise nor do I intend to make money from the Pokemon franchise. In adition, I will not receive any money from this fanfiction story, neither directly nor indirectly.  
Author's note This story contains very explicit sexual actions between two male Pokemon as well as two male Pokemon and one male human.  
If this offends you in any way, I don't blame you for clicking the back button on your browser.  
If you don't like this sort of thing, but you willingly choose to read it anyway, we won't listen to your flames.  
Flames and constructive criticism are two different things, and the latter is welcome.  
Enough of this, I know you want to read the story!

People create stigma for homosexuals. Perhaps they have some good intensions, but what good could ever come of hating people due to who they are attracted to?  
Trever banged his head against the ground hopelessly.  
"I still haven't been accepted for being homosexual, nobody would ever accept me if they knew..." Trever said softly so as his Pokemon playing in the distance wouldn't hear.  
Trever especially didn't want his Pokemon knowing this, not yet.  
Of corse, his Pokemon did not treat him differently because he was gay... But when it concerns them so much this time, he knew he just couldn't tell them or let them know.  
Since the age of nine, Trever had fealings for Pokemon.  
He always shoved the fealings away. As he grew older, the fealings increased and Trever could no longer hide them from himself.  
When Trever was twelve years old, he fired up the good al web browser one night while his parents were away at some silly convension.  
He did research, trying to find out if he was unique in his attraction towards Pokemon or if perhaps there were others like him.  
The first article that popped up was by the renound Pokemon professor Elm. The article was not a slander towards people like Trever, neither was it an accepting message.  
The article read as follows.  
"Dear citizens of the world. You have known for years I believe humans may have at one time been Pokemon. It is my belief that we evolved differently for whatever reason.  
Several Pokemon share human characteristics, especially in the fighting type. I have many theories on how we could have evolved differently, but none can be confirmed. You all know this already. The real point in writing this today is to address Human and Pokemon relationships.  
For years the act of having sex with a Pokemon has been considered wrong and sinful. Perhaps it is. I can only theorize as I have not ever had the desire to do anything sexual with a Pokemon.  
I just want to say that perhaps, just perhaps it is natural. Charmander breed with Dratini, Skitty breed with Wailord.  
If humans used to be Pokemon, perhaps, just perhaps, it is natural? I will add that I believe not. I believe most if not all Pokephiles (humans attracted to Pokemon) do it for their own shameful lusts.  
If so that you are the lowest of the low Wormple that craw this earth.  
If you do these actions out of love, with the Pokemon completely willing without you brainwashing them, then... Arceus will decide when you die."

Mark worried about his trainer sometimes.  
He just seemed preoccupied all the time with something or another. If he or Fen ever tried to get the information from him, he just said "I'm OK." and left it at that.  
Fen walked up and sat beside Mark.  
"Hi." The Fennekin said.  
"Hi!" Mark, an Eevee, said happily.  
The two Pokemon were in a grassy clearing about a 5 minute walk away from where Trever had released them to play.  
The Fennekin walked around a little, unable to find a comfortable spot to set.  
Mark started to feal something.  
"Eep!" Mark yelled. "I've got to go." The Eevee said quickly.  
"Wait!" Fen yelled after the retreating form of the male Eevee.  
Mark ran a long time, hoping Fen wouldn't try and follow. He had to do something about this erection.  
Mark didn't understand it. He was fealing so sexually aroused lately. When he was around Fen, he just...  
"Whatever." The Eevee mumbled to himself and started to attend to his shaft which was poking out from his sheeth.  
He attempted to lick it but that proved rather fruitless. He was able to paw himself but he had to get in an occward position to do so.  
"Wo Mark." Fen said.  
Mark lurched in surprise. That little son of a mightyena followed me.  
"I can help you." Fen offered.  
In truth, Fen had a bit of a thing for the Eevee. He had been surprised and very greatful to learn of his trainer's homosexuality. It made him feal less weird about his fealings towards the cute Eevee.  
"Wa?" Mark marveled.  
Fen moved forward and grasped the Eevee's member between his paws. He was overcome with the desire to lick the Eevee's shaft but resisted. No need to take this too far to fast.  
He massaged Mark's needy Eeveehood for about twenty seconds but was interrupted by Mark speaking to him.  
"This isn't fare." Mark said simply.  
"What?" Fen enquired.  
"I see you are very aroused and need attension down there as well. I can't let you do this with no reward." Mark said.  
"Can I confess something to you?" Mark asked tentatively.  
"Go on." Fen prompted.  
"I've, err, sorta had a thing for you for a long time." Mark blerted.  
"Oh?" Fen asked. "I also have really liked you since the day you were given to Trever."  
"Wa? really?" Mark asked. "That would have been nice to know."  
The Eevee moved downward toward Fen's crotch and took Fen's cock into his mouth.  
Fen realized that Mark's member was in reach of him and he took it into his mouth again.  
They greedily sucked on each other's foxhoods until they both came into the other's mouth, with Mark ejaculating first.  
"You... Do you want to do more?" Mark asked Fen.  
Fen didn't respond vocally, he mearly licked the other Pokemon's neck and rapped his tail around the other's tail effectionately.  
They licked each other effectionately for a few minutes. After a while, Mark assumed a submissive posture.  
He presented his ass, wiggling it slightly, enticing the fennec fox to mount.  
Fen did mount the male fox Pokemon. He placed his front paws on Eevee's sholders and guided his member into Mark's cavern.  
Fen thrust in deep causing Mark to moan and let out a kind of weird mix between a purr and a growl.  
The Eevee's toung was hanging from his mouth as he moaned with pleasure.  
The Fennekin pulled out and thrust back in. He could feal the Eevee's hole loosening a little with each thrust.  
"EEE... EEE veee." Eevee moaned.  
"Woo." A voice said.

After reading the article, Trever whent back to Google and kept researching Pokephilia.  
He was so absorbed in his research that he nearly didn't get off of the computer before his parents got back from the convension.  
Now Trever was fourteen. He had come out to himself and the world about being gay, which he felt to be small compared to revealing his attraction to Pokemon.  
"Well, I'd better go collect my Pokemon, maybe we can reach pinalrus town before nightfall." Trever said allowed.  
He walked to find his two Pokemon, and was astonished at what he saw.  
His two male Pokemon, Fen and Mark were engaging in anal intercourse right in front of his eyes.  
Eevee's moaning, obviously caused by exstreme pleasure, turned Trever on immediately.  
He watched for a moment but then felt guilty. They had a right to privacy.  
"Woo." He said to alert them of his presence.  
The Eevee didn't seem to notice until Fennekin slowed down and removed his foxhood from Mark's ass.  
"Fenn fenn?" Fennekin said.  
Trever smiled at the Pokemon.  
"Didn't mean to interrupt." Trever said.  
He began to walk away, but he was stopped by Fennekin.  
"Fenn fenn? Fennekin! fenne?" The fennekin asked, obviously a little embarrassed at asking the question.  
Mark understood and would have asked the same thing.  
The fennekin had said "Will you join us?"  
Trever didn't quite understand, and it took about 2 minutes for them to show him what they were asking.  
When he realized, he almost fainted with excitement.  
Fen resumed his position atop Mark, but now Trever was underneath Mark, sucking his cock.  
Fen plowed into Eevee's cavern inturn causing Eevee's member to go deep into his trainer's mouth.  
Trever, still greedily sucking at Mark's member, began to jack himself off slowly while enjoying the pleasures of having these Pokemon atop him.  
Trever kept sucking Eevee's member, sucking it deeper and deeper into his mouth. Eevee's 6 inch member was now in his throat just a little.  
Fennekin was in heaven pounding this Eevee for all he was worth. Fen through back his head and moaned such a feral moan of exstacy.  
Trever knew Eevee'd cum soon so he removed his mouth from Eevee's member, quite a difficult feat considering Fen was still thrusting like there was no tomorrow.  
He repositioned himself to where Mark's dick was now thrusting into his trainer's entrance.  
Now everyone was experiencing such exstreme pleasures they had never experienced before.  
Eevee was getting the best of both worlds. A nice long member invading his ass and his rod invading his trainer's hole.  
Fen pushed one more time before he fealed the Eevee with his seed.  
Eevee then came into his trainer's cavern.  
The afternoon forest was filled with the moans of the three lovers as they fucked each other.  
The two fox Pokemon saw their trainer still hadn't had his release. Fennekin approached his trainer and began sucking Trever's cock.  
Eevee came up and put his trainers balls in his mouth.  
Before long Trever was experiencing the best orgasm of his life, much better than any masturbation experience could ever be.

They continued to do this all throughout their journey, even after Eevee evolved into a Leafeon and Fennekin evolved in to its final evolution.  
Some Pokemon they caught along their journey joined them as well, a Litleo and an Absol.

What do you think?  
I've always wanted to read a lemon with a male Eevee having sex with another male Pokemon, but I could never find one.  
I prefer female Eevee personally, but I'll admit the thought of a male Eevee is quite arousing. 


End file.
